in the ending
by Colorless Queen
Summary: Puedo sentir el frio banco de piedra a mis espaldas, estoy atrapado, no es como si quisiera escapar, nada de eso, solo quiero que esto acabe…


En que cruel mentira nos vimos envueltos, sabíamos desde el principio que nada bueno de esto saldría y sin embargo poco nos importó y continuamos.

Confundiéndonos con sentimientos demasiado complejos para ser asimilados por nuestros pobres corazones… ¿Corazones? Nosotros no tenemos tal cosa y si es que aún lo poseemos hace tiempo que se atrofió. Vamos, porque lo único que nosotros hicimos fue engañarnos.

Incluso antes de que empezara ya nos imaginábamos como terminaría. No puedes negar que no te esperabas algo como esto, no puedes decir que no nos imaginaste cientos de veces en esta situación.

¡Basta del engaño! Acaso no te basta con ver que no tengo nada, no te bastó con verme solo y destruido por tu ausencia. Claro que no, porque tú eres un demonio y para ti mí sufrimiento es una dulce melodía.

Que iluso fui al creer que podías sentir algo por mí, realmente fui tan estúpido, y tu… tu siempre sonriendo porque lo único que hacías era jugar conmigo. Tú sabías a la perfección como acabaría esto. ¿Es qué ésta vida te aburrió tanto que tuviste que buscar algo para entretenerte? Fue eso, o simplemente disfrutabas del jugar con mis sentimientos.

¿Acaso fue divertido ver cuánto daño más resistía mí corazón antes de colapsar? ¿Realmente lo fue? ¡No tienes por qué ocultarlo! Este es el final.

Miro tu rostro mientras me sostienes en tus brazos, me llevas al lugar final, el lugar en donde pagaré mi deuda. Mi deseo fue cumplido, y ahora es mi tiempo de cumplir con mi parte del trato. Es lo que prometí.

Tú luces feliz y no evitar que una pesadez caiga sobre mí ¿Cómo fui capaz de creer que esto te dolería? Desde el principio lo único que buscaste fue mi alma, pero yo te entregue mi corazón, ese oscuro y marchito corazón que ahora se destruye una vez más.

Me sientas en la banca de piedra y te alejas un poco.

-Dolerá- te pregunto, pero la verdadera pregunta es: ¿puede doler más?

-Lo haré lo más gentil posible- respondes

-¡No!, Graba el dolor de mi vida en mi alma- Te sorprendes por un momento de mi declaración, pero esa maldita sonrisa no abandona tu rostro, sólo se ensancha. Te complace mi declaración. Te gusta el verme sufrir.

Y entonces te arrodillas frente a mí, como lo hiciste infinidad de veces en el pasado. Tú voz suena profunda, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, en donde parecía pura formalidad, ahora distingo algo más:

-Yes, my Lord.

Éste es nuestro, no, nunca hubo un nosotros, éste es mi final. Lo único que nos ataba era el contrato, la razón por la que te mantuviste a mi lado "hasta el final"… hasta mi muerte.

Retiras el guante con tus dientes, en otra situación creería que lo haces para provocarme, pero debido a tu condición no tienes otra opción. Te acercas a mí y yo no dejó de mirarte, sabes que no apartare la vista hasta que el dolor se vuelva insoportable.

Puedo sentir el frio banco de piedra a mis espaldas, estoy atrapado, no es como si quisiera escapar, nada de eso, solo quiero que esto acabe…

Eres tan cínico que aún te das el lujo de acariciar mi rostro, yo no hago nada por evitarlo. Ansiaba tanto el contacto, quiero sentirte cerca a pesar de que todo sea una falsedad. Tus dedos comienzan acariciando mi mejilla izquierda, suavemente, como solo tú lo sabes hacer. Tú toque es helado, pero a mí se me antoja cálido.

Me estremezco ante tus caricias, si es que pueden ser llamadas así y por un instante mi mente parece recordar aquellos momentos en que fingiste amarme. Irónico ¿no? Tú, un demonio amar a un humano. Estaba tan necesitado de amor que incluso preferí cerrar los ojos a la realidad y dejarme llevar al infierno. Después de todo ese era y es mi destino. Entonces ¿Qué importaban un par de pecados más?

Tus dedos viajan de mi mejilla a mi parche, lo retiras con calma, no hay prisas, haz esperado tres años, por qué acelerar las cosas ahora, es mejor que sea perfecto. Mis dos ojos quedan al descubierto el azul y el espectral violeta.

Me miras fijamente, esperando algo, pero yo no diré nada, por más que las palabras quieran salir de mis labios, no las diré… Aún tengo dignidad.

Tus ojos carmesí brillan intensamente, puedo ver el deseo en ellos, no lo ocultas más, estas desesperado por probar mi alma, por hundir tus dientes en ella y saborearla. No te culpo eres un demonio y esa es tu naturaleza. Qué tontería digo, claro que te culpo.

Te culpo por engañarme de esa forma, por ser tan hipócrita, por jugar conmigo. Mas no eres el único culpable, porque tú fuiste quien abrió la ventana, pero yo fui quien salto. Yo dí el paso final y me entregue a esta locura. Lo aceptó yo también tuve en parte la culpa.

Me envolviste en esa dulce mentira, todo era tan falso y a la vez se sentía tan bien. Ahora que lo pienso toda tu compañía era una falsedad.

Te vas acercando cada vez más y no puedo evitar cerrar los parpados, yo no quería hacerlo, quería que vieras mis ojos hasta el último momento, que vieras reflejados en ellos el dolor que inunda mi ser. El dolor de saber que entre todas las personas, eres tú quien provoca mi caída. Porque es cierto estas a punto de matar al rey.

No sé, que es lo que me sorprende, eso se sabía desde el principio, aún así una pequeña esperanza pareció surgir en mí, cuando me decías que me amabas…Estoy casi seguro de que la sonrisa sigue en tu rostro.

Con tu mano tomas mi mentón, lo haces con suavidad y acercas tus labios a los míos, hasta rozarlos… Sabes que ese simple movimiento me hace perder la cordura y eso es justo lo que quieres ¿no? Hacerme perder lo poco de dignidad que aún me queda, pues déjame demostrarte algo: Yo también se jugar.

Fue un simple roce, te mantienes expectante, esperando que mis labios busquen los tuyos, pero estos no se moverán. Estoy casi seguro de que escuche tu risa. Oh vaya ¿te estas divirtiendo?

-Así que quieres jugar, entonces juguemos- tu voz suena algo divertida, la cercanía entre nosotros provoca que tu aliento se sienta más cálido que de costumbre, lo cual hace que me estremezca ligeramente. Tú ríes por toda respuesta.

Diriges tu boca hacia mi cuello, desciendes despacio, rozando tus labios contra él. Me esfuerzo por no mostrarme débil, por no dejar salir algún sonido de mi boca, pero entonces comienzas a besar mi cuello con lentitud y no puedo evitar que un gemido escape de mis labios. Al instante me arrepiento, puedo sentir como sonríes contra mi piel. Lograste lo que te proponías; sentir que tienes el control sobre mí…. Siempre lo has tenido

Continúas besando mi cuello, mordiendo levemente las zonas más sensibles, arrancando suspiros de mi boca; ya cometí el error una vez, porque detenerme ahora. Ladeo mi cabeza para darte más espacio y tú no lo desaprovechas, sabes exactamente como enloquecerme.

Te diriges de nuevo a mis labios, los tomas con suavidad y comienzas un suave y tibio beso. Yo te correspondo, porque esto es lo que tanto anhelaba… Anhelaba sentir tus labios contra los míos, no un simple roce; frio e indiferente. Quería sentirte junto a mí, no por obligación, si no por deseo. Tal como te siento ahora.

No diré por amor, pues es algo que tu no conoces y dudo que quieras conocer…

Pasas tu lengua por mi labio inferior, al tiempo que lo muerdes, mis labios se entreabren para permitirte que profundices el beso, tu mano acaricia mi mejilla y yo paso mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello y entrelazo las mías. Vuelves a morder mis labios, al tiempo que alejas los tuyos y yo solo atino a gemir.

-Bien bocchan, es hora de probar esa suculenta alma suya- tus labios chocan con los míos a cada palabra que pronuncias.

Me paralizo por completo al escuchar tu declaración. La realidad se abre paso ante mi, Unes nuestros labios una vez más, pero en esta ocasión dejas fuera cualquier delicadeza, es un beso rápido, un beso que saciara tu sed, un beso que te dará mi alma.

Me siento estúpido y frustrado, lo hiciste de nuevo, hacerme caer en tu trampa, yo no te correspondo, pero eso a ti te importa muy poco, ya te divertiste lo suficiente, es hora de tomar lo único que siempre te importo; mí alma.

Mi respiración comienza a volverse agitada, me cuesta respirar, los recuerdos de aquellos días de dolor se graban en mi mente, recordándome todo lo que perdí y que nunca regresara. Los latidos de mi corazón disminuyes, hundes tus dedos en mi piel, y es como si mil agujas se me clavaran en ella, como si estrujaran mi corazón, hasta ahogarlo.

Quiero gritar, pero tu boca me lo impide, no piensas romper el beso, una parte de mi lo agradece, el contacto es agradable de una forma retorcida. Aprieto mis puños, que ahora descansan sobre mis rodillas y cierro fuertemente los ojos.

Trato de soportar esta agonía, pero no puedo más y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos, no las detengo, ya nadie está para verlas…

La vida se está escapando, lentamente se cuela entre mis dedos y yo no haga nada por impedirlo… quizá al final yo también fui débil, Las lágrimas continúan brotando, deslizándose por mis pálidas mejillas. Tus dedos parecen querer secarlas, pero tu mente les ordena no soltarme.

-Usted es delicioso, Bocchan- susurras entre besos.

Esas últimas palabras provocan que el dolor embargue mi ser, hasta lo más profundo. Mi mente se nubla, de tantos recuerdos y mi conciencia abandona lentamente mi cuerpo.

No sin antes una última pregunta: ¿Realmente esto no significo nada para ti?

Un último pensamiento: "Solo fui un alma más… una más de tantas"

Un último suspiro y Una última palabra, la misma que comenzó todo:

"Sebastián"


End file.
